I'll Say I Love You, Until
by Okteri Aditya
Summary: Koyuki adalah seorang gadis berumur 18 tahun yang menderita penyakit yang membuatnya kesulitan berjalan, jadi terkadang ia harus menggunakan kursi roda. Ia hidup bersama Hakuji, seorang pria yang usianya lebih tua 3 tahun darinya./ "Hakuji-san, memang tsundere ya..."/ "A-aku mengkhawatirkanmu lho, Koyuki."/ "Eh? Kenapa? Aku menangis?"/One shot/(AU)


**I'll Say I Love You, Until...**

**Characters** : Hakuji (Akaza) & Koyuki

**Disclaimer** : Kimetsu no Yaiba doesn't belong to me. All characters belong to the owner. Kimetsu no Yaiba belong to Gotouge Koyoharu

**Genre** : Romance & Hurt/Comfort

**Rated** : T

**Warning** : AU, OOC, Typo, & Gaje, Abal-abal, dll.

**~HAPPY READING~**

Summary :

Koyuki adalah seorang gadis berumur 18 tahun yang menderita penyakit yang membuatnya kesulitan berjalan, jadi terkadang ia harus menggunakan kursi roda. Ia hidup bersama Hakuji, seorang pria yang usianya lebih tua 3 tahun darinya./ "Hakuji-san, memang tsundere ya..."/ "A-aku mengkhawatirkanmu lho, Koyuki."/ "Eh? Kenapa? Aku menangis?"/One shot/(AU)

* * *

.

.

"Ah..."

Terdengar helaan nafas dari seorang gadis berambut hitam yang sedang asyik berjalan-jalan dengan perlahan di taman belakang rumah miliknya. Gadis dengan rambut yang diikat dengan gaya cepol itu sesekali memejamkan mata, membiarkan hawa sore hari itu merasuki dirinya.

"Rasanya sepi, karena Hakuji-san belum pulang-pulang..." gumamnya pada dirinya sendiri.

Ia berjalan dengan sangat berhati-hati karena kakinya memang sudah sulit untuk ia gerakkan, namun ia tetap nekad untuk berjalan tanpa bantuan tongkat kaki milliknya. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke bunga-bunga yang terlihat bermekaran, membuat hatinya seakan terbang bersama sejuknya udara sekitar taman.

"Hakuji-san telah merawat semua tanaman ini dengan baik. Aku harus memberinya hadiah nanti, hihi." Ucapnya sambil memperhatikan taman dari segala sisi. Ia kemudian memetik salah satu bunga dan menatapnya dengan fokus.

'Bunga ini indah sekali.'

Karena Koyuki terlalu fokus dengan bunga yang dipegangnya, ia sampai lupa menyadari bahwa ada langkah kaki seseorang yang mendekat kearahnya.

"Koyuki?! Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Hakuji tiba-tiba datang dan memergoki Koyuki. Koyuki yang terkejut pun kehilangan keseimbangan dan terjatuh, namun tepat sebelum tubuh Koyuki mendarat ke tanah, lengan Hakuji menyelamatkannya.

"Sudah kubilang kan, jangan seenaknya pergi dari kursi rodamu, apalagi tanpa bantuan tongkat kakimu, berbahaya tahu. Kalau terjadi apa-apa padamu, aku yang akan kena masalahnya lho."

Hakuji seorang pria berambut hitam kebiru-biruan itu menasihati Koyuki dengan nada khawatir. Ia takut jika semisal terjadi apa-apa pada Koyuki tanpa sepengetahuannya. Mendengar itu, Koyuki hanya terkikik.

"Hakuji-san, memang tsundere ya..."

"A-aku mengkhawatirkanmu lho, Koyuki."

"Aku tahu kok. Terima kasih Ha-ku-ji-san, hihi."

Senyum tercipta di wajah sangar Hakuji, meskipun memiliki rupa yang begitu kepria-priaan, namun kalau sudah tersenyum, Hakuji bisa menjadi sangat imut, begitulah pendapat Koyuki.

Hakuji merupakan pria berusia 21 tahun dan ia adalah seorang pekerja di sebuah toko kembang api. Mereka hidup bersama karena ayah Koyuki merupakan teman masa kecil ayahnya Hakuji, sedangkan orang tua Hakuji telah meninggal saat ia berusia 10 tahun. Ayah Koyuki menitipkan Koyuki ke Hakuji karena ia percaya Hakuji dapat menjaganya. Mereka berdua sudah dekat sejak kecil meskipun umur mereka sendiri sebenarnya terpaut cukup jauh. Namun keduanya terlihat sangat akrab satu sama lain.

"Ah, jangan malu-malu seperti itu dong Hakuji-san, kalau mau tersenyum ya tersenyumlah, menahan sesuatu itu tidak baik lho." Koyuki terus saja menggoda Hakuji, membuat Hakuji membuang muka karena malu menerima godaan dari gadis ini. Ia seperti dihajar habis-habisan oleh sesuatu yang tidak bisa ia balas.

"Ah, aku jadi tidak ingin tersenyum lagi karena kau berkata seperti itu." Wajah Hakuji berubah menjadi sedikit masam, mungkin ia sengaja melakukannya untuk membuat Koyuki berhenti menggodanya.

"Aku bisa membuat Hakuji-san tersenyum lagi kok..."

Koyuki kemudian menyisipkan bunga yang sedari tadi ia pegang ke sela-sela rambutnya, membuat Hakuji tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari Koyuki yang masih ia rangkul, tangan Hakuji masih dalam posisi memegangi pinggul Koyuki. Keduanya nampak menikmati posisi itu.

"Bagaimana Hakuji-san? Apakah bunga ini terlihat cocok denganku?"

Hanya hal sederhana, namun Hakuji tak bisa menolak untuk tidak tersenyum dengan apa yang ia lihat sekarang. Koyuki selalu tahu apa yang bisa membuat hati kecilnya kembali _ceria_.

"K-kau.. terlihat menawan, Koyuki." Hakuji mengatakannya dengan sedikit semburat muncul di wajahnya. Ia sedikit memalingkan pandangannya dari wajah Koyuki untuk menghindari rasa malu yang berlebih.

"Benarkah?"

"Iya, kau sangat cantik mengenakannya."

"Hakuji-san, jangan memujiku begitu dong, hihihi."

Senyum dari kedua bibir itu menghiasi wajah mereka. Menyambut keheningan sore hari yang disertai angin yang berhembus menerpa keduanya. Bunga-bunga di sekitarnya ikut berayun seakan mendukung suasana mereka berdua.

"Ne, Hakuji-san..."

Koyuki mendongakkan kepalanya sedikit ke atas, membuat mata indahnya itu bertemu dengan iris biru terang milik Hakuji.

"... Apakah kau mencintaiku?"

_Sigh_

Tidak ada jawaban selain helaan nafas dari Hakuji, membuat si gadis pemilik mata seindah kelopak bunga itu mengerutkan dahinya. Terlihat ekspresi kurang puas dari Koyuki setelah mendengar tanggapan dari Hakuji.

"Harus kukatakan sampai berapa kali padamu Koyuki, bahwa aku akan terus mencintaimu, sampai kapanpun."

Mendengarnya, Koyuki tentu saja senang. Koyuki juga sudah menebak jawaban dari Hakuji akan selalu begitu. Menurutnya, Hakuji mencintainya karena ia tulus akan perasaan yang dimilikinya. Meskipun umur mereka terlampau 3 tahun, namun Hakuji selalu memperlakukan Koyuki seperti wanita seumurannya, itulah yang membuat Koyuki selalu senang dan nyaman ketika bersamanya.

"Aku juga selalu mencintai, Hakuji-san. Selalu. Terima kasih karena telah merawatku selama ini, Hakuji-san."

"Jangan berterima kasih padaku. Berterima kasihlah pada dirimu sendiri karena telah menerima orang sepertiku untuk merawat gadis secantik dirimu."

"Ah, Hakuji-san... Apakah aku benar-benar cantik menurutmu?"

"Eh? T-tentu saja... Aku tidak pernah merasa jatuh cinta berkali-kali seperti ini setiap kali melihat seseorang. Dan orang itu adalah kau, Koyuki."

"Ah, jika Hakuji-san menganggapku begitu... Maka Hakuji-san juga merupakan calon suamiku yang sangat tampan, hihihi."

"Koyuki..."

Wajah keduanya sudah semerah tomat sekarang. Perkataan yang sederhana tetapi sangat berarti bagi keduanya. Impian mereka berdua untuk hidup bersama, adalah suatu hal yang pasti. Mereka menginginkan hal dan tujuan yang sama, tinggal menunggu takdir memberitahukan sisanya.

'Terima kasih telah mau mempercayaiku, Koyuki. Aku pasti akan selalu membuatmu bahagia.'

Hakuji mencintai gadis ini, ia tidak peduli pendapat orang yang mengatakan ia tidak sungguh-sungguh mencintai gadis yang sakit-sakitan seperti Koyuki, mana banyak pula yang mengatakan bahwa Hakuji melakukan itu hanya untuk mendapatkan warisan dari keluarga ayah Koyuki. Namun, ia tidak menghiraukannya, ia masa bodoh dengan pendapat mereka. Karena bukan mereka lah yang melakukan tanggung jawab untuk merawat Koyuki, jadi untuk apa juga ia harus berat-berat memikirkannya.

Tetapi kenyataannya, ia juga ingin suatu hari nanti Koyuki bisa sembuh dan berjalan bersamanya. Mengelilingi tempat-tempat yang sangat ingin mereka kunjungi berdua. Ia menginginkan hal itu, bahkan ia rela melakukan apapun untuk mengembalikan keadaan Koyuki. Meskipun hanya dengan membuat Koyuki tersenyum, rasanya itu semua sudah mencakup beberapa persen usaha untuk mengembalikan Koyuki. Hakuji paham dengan hal itu, untuk itulah ia ingin selalu melihat senyumannya. Senyuman yang selalu membuat jiwanya tenang, seakan ia bisa hidup selamanya.

"Ne Koyuki, coba katakan sekali lagi." Gadis yang dipanggil pun penasaran dengan maksud perkataan Hakuji.

"Katakan apa?"

"Kalimatmu yang terakhir tadi."

"Ahh, Hakuji-san mencoba menggodaku ya?"

Terdengar kekehan kecil dari Hakuji, ia begitu senang dapat menggoda gadis di depannya ini. Sebagai hitungan balasan atas godaan yang Koyuki lakukan sebelumnya. Hakuji berharap semua ini dapat berlangsung selamanya, ia ingin suatu hari nanti benar-benar menikah dengannya dan bisa hidup bersama Koyuki sampai maut memisahkan.

Koyuki yang merasa sedang dikerjai pun hanya tertawa kecil, ia kemudian menuruti permintaan dari pria yang paling ia sayangi tersebut. Mengucapkannya sampai 1000 kali pun, mungkin tidak akan pernah membuat Koyuki bosan, karena dengan cara inilah Koyuki bisa membalas apa yang telah Hakuji lakukan.

"Aku berharap calon suamiku adalah..."

.

.

_"... Hakuji-san."_

.

_"Hakuji-san.."_

_"Hakuji-san..."_

_"Koyuki?! Jangan pergi!"_

.

.

_"Hakuji-san..."_

.

"Eh? Kenapa? Aku menangis?"

'Dimana ini?'

'Ini tempat tidurku?'

Hakuji yang setengah sadar mencoba melihat sekelilingnya, memastikan tempat apa yang dirinya tempati saat ini. Ia baru bangun dari tidurnya?

"Bukankah tadi aku berada di taman belakang rumah Koyuki?"

Oh iya, dimana Koyuki?'

Hakuji mencoba mengingat kembali apa yang telah ia lakukan sesaat sebelum dirinya terlempar ke kamarnya sendiri. Ia penasaran dimana Koyuki berada. Kenapa ia bisa terlempar ke kamarnya, dan bagaimana ia tahu ini kamarnya?

"Akhirnya anda sudah bangun, Hakuji-san." Terdengar suara perempuan yang dari tadi sudah berada di dekat ranjangnya.

"Siapa kau? Dimana Koyuki?"

Hakuji mencoba menanyakan apa yang sedang terjadi kepada perempuan di hadapannya. Ia tidak mengenal siapapun tentang perempuan ini.

"Saya Nakime, tuan. Saya adalah dokter spesialis tuan Hakuji..."

Mendengar penjelasan perempuan ini membuat Hakuji makin bingung. Dia tidak pernah ingat memiliki dokter spesialis khusus. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

"Dokter spesialis? Untuk apa? Lalu kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku, dimana Koyuki?"

Hakuji yang sudah tidak sabar mencoba menguras informasi apapun yang dapat membuatnya mengerti dengan situasi anehnya saat ini.

"Maaf apabila saya sudah lancang tuan, tetapi Koyuki-san sudah meninggal 3 tahun yang lalu di taman bunga milik rumah Koyuki-san sendiri karena sakit yang dideritanya. Waktu itu anda juga sedang berada disana dan terlihat sedang mendampingi tubuh Koyuki-san."

_DEG!_

'Apa? APA?!'

'Ini tidak mungkin, ini tidak mungkin. INI TIDAK MUNGKIN KAN?!'

"Kau bohong kan? Koyuki masih hidup, aku baru saja mendekapnya tadi. Aku baru saja melihat senyumannya tadi, barusan dia tersenyum padaku lho! Kami baru saja selesai bercanda dan bercerita... Juga beberapa menit yang lalu tadi ia mengatakan bahwa ia menginginkan aku menjadi calon sua-..."

Hakuji tak kuat lagi menahan air matanya, ia tidak percaya dengan fakta bahwa Koyuki telah meninggal 3 tahun yang lalu.

'A-aku...'

"Maafkan saya tuan, tapi saya hanya bisa mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Dan saya berada disini karena semenjak itu, anda mengalami gangguan ingatan jangka pendek. Dimana anda sulit mengingat hal ataupun kegiatan yang baru-baru ini anda lakukan. Tetapi anda bisa mengingat tempat, rumah anda dan hal-hal yang berkaitan dengan tuan. Saya juga turut berbelasungkawa atas kepergian Koyuki-san."

Nakime, dokter itu mencoba menenangkan Hakuji yang masih tak henti-hentinya menangis, ia masih tak bisa menerima kenyataan.

"A-apakah setelah ini aku akan kembali lupa tentang kejadian hari ini? Apakah ingatanku akan kembali ke hari dimana aku mengingat hari terakhir kebersamaanku bersama Koyuki? Apakah selama 3 tahun ini, hal itu terus terjadi padaku?"

Nakime hanya mengangguk pelan. "I-iya tuan."

"Haha.. syukurlah." Tawa paksa itu keluar dari mulut Hakuji. Ia tak menghiraukan air matanya yang masih saja terus mengalir di kedua pipinya. Ia tersenyum lebar, tersenyum karena rasa sakit luar biasa yang dideritanya saat ini membuatnya tidak bisa merasakan apa-apa lagi sekarang.

"Se-setidaknya, dengan begini aku bisa terus mengingat kebersamaanku bersama Koyuki. Meskipun akan selalu menyakitkan setiap hari, namun aku akan segera melupakannya dan kembali lagi mengingatnya... Ah kuso, ini benar-benar menyakitkan, hahaha."

Tawa itu, semua itu hanyalah bukti pelampiasan kesedihan Hakuji. Ia benar-benar merasakan hatinya hancur berkeping-keping.

'Koyuki, aku akan selalu mengatakan aku mencintaimu. Karena ternyata aku tidak akan pernah bisa melupakanmu kalau begini. Aku harap kau juga mengatakan hal yang sama ya, aku sangat mencintaimu.. Koyukiiii... Aku selalu bersamamu, aku akan selalu mencintaimu sampai aku bisa pergi bersamamu.'

Ditengah perasaan sesak dan duka Hakuji, ia mendengar suara yang tiba-tiba memanggilnya, tentu saja suara itu bukan berasal dari kamarnya saat ini.

_"Ne, Hakuji-san..."_

_"Koyuki? Kau kah itu?"_

_"Aku mengawasi Hakuji-san selama ini. Aku selalu bersamamu kok. Maaf aku gagal menjadi calon istrimu, hihi. Tapi maaf, sepertinya aku malah membuatmu semakin menderita. Melihatmu seperti ini setiap hari, membuatku sangat sakit. Aku..."_

_"Ne, Koyuki. Tak apa, bukan salahmu semua ini terjadi. Ini salahku karena tak ikut pergi bersamamu. Biar aku yang menanggung rasa sakit ini sendirian. Lagipula, dengan rasa sakit ini, aku bisa terus dekat denganmu. Jadi, jangan menyalahkan dirimu, cukup sambutlah aku di mimpi yang akan terus terulang di dalam kepalaku ini. Aku menantikannya."_

_"Hakuji-san, terima kasih dan maaf... Aku... Mencintaimu. Aku selalu mencintaimu."_

"Aku juga selalu mencintaimu, Koyuki."

.

.

.

.

.

_**Fin**_

.

.

.

**I'll Say I Love You, Until... (END)**

.

.

.

* * *

Ah, ini cuma one shot dari Hakuji (Akaza) sama si Koyuki, di sela-sela cerita **The Promised Time**, yang itu masih lanjut kok.

Masa lalu mereka berdua tetep terbest sih menurutku sad tapi menyentuh. Aku suka sama karakternya si Hakuji dan sifat pemalunya Koyuki, dia manis banget memang, matanya itu lho. Intinya mereka imut banget, tapi maaf ya sepertinya fic ini memuat dark romance wkwk.

.

.

.

Makasih bagi yang telah mampir dan membaca fic ini :)


End file.
